


Knowing

by BlueRobinWrites



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran's POV, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: A triple drabble inspired by a conversation with dear @mcclinds.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcclinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcclinds/gifts).



He’d always enjoyed her hair. 

The length. 

Wavy or straight.

The color and the way it blew in the breeze, a bronze pennant.

The way she tucked it behind her ear while she was talking. 

It had always fascinated him, made him long to touch it, to feel it spilling through his fingers. Was it silky? 

Was it soft? 

Did it feel as good as it smelled when she leaned close to him to look at his computer screen?

Today, with a frustrated sigh, she’d drawn it back into a ponytail and he’d been unable to look away. 

Those competent hands had smoothed it. 

The long, elegant fingers combing through it. 

The quick twist, pull, twist, pull, as she’d looped an elastic band she’d been wearing on her wrist over it. 

The quick tug in opposite directions when she was finished. 

He’d always enjoyed watching a woman groom herself, but this woman was a different kettle of fish. 

She rarely wore her hair up, exposing the nape of her neck, the creamy skin just under her hairline, drawing his eyes and making him yearn to run his nose along that line of demarcation.

And then follow it with his lips. 

He’d stared long enough that she’d noticed.

He should have been embarrassed, but instead, he’d held her eyes, allowing her to see the attraction he felt. 

Clearly. 

Openly. 

And she’d blushed. 

She’d reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear before remembering it was already pulled back. 

The skin along her cheekbones had flushed gently.

A soft wash of rose under the cream.

Her lips had parted. 

And her eyes, just for a moment, had reflected that attraction. 

The moment had spun out.

Words fluttering across his tongue, almost spoken, but discarded in favor of watching. 

Waiting. 

Learning.

Knowing.


End file.
